1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure generally relates to a communication device and an antenna structure therein, and more particularly, relates to a communication device and an antenna structure with a small half-loop antenna element.
2. Description of the Related Art
With recent rapid development in wireless communication technology, the users are demanding a wide variety of mobile communication devices. To satisfy the demand for multiple functions, more elements are being incorporated into mobile communication devices having limited space therein. Since the space in mobile communication devices is limited, it is required that an antenna designer consider the performances of the antenna therein and the close integration of the antenna with nearby electronic elements in the device as well.
In order to solve the foregoing problems, there is a need to provide a mobile communication device and a small antenna structure therein. The size of the antenna structure should be smaller than one-quarter wavelength (¼λ) corresponding to a frequency in the operating band, and the antenna structure should provide good antenna performance as well.